


Family Lines

by WanSue



Series: Overwritten [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chronological Lines, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: I said that I'd research the Blacks and I did... and was promptly disappointed with the info I got back. I'll put first what I found, and then what I decided will be my take on it.That said, that first version will not be completely in English, but for all its usefulness it doesn't matter.Btw, I post this because after the headache this is, maybe someone else can find it helpful.
Series: Overwritten [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645027
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**BLACK FAMILY (First Rough Draft):**

Arcturus Black & Lysandra Yaxley: AB: 1884-1959. Padres de Callidora, Cedrella y Charis.

Callidora Longbottom-Black: 1915-Mínimo1986. Madre del abuelo de Neville y una bruja llamada Enid de la que no se sabe un pimiento. Abuelo de Neville(antes de 1947-1987)

Cedrella Weasley-Black: 1917-1950/96. Madre de Arthur y Bilius.

Charis Crouch-Black: 1919-1973: madre de Barty Sr y dos hijas sin nombre.

Cygnus Black & Druella Rosier: CB 1938-1992

Andromeda Tonks-Black: 1953-

Bellatrix Lestrange-Black: 1951- 2 May 1998

Narcissa Malfoy-Black: 1955-

Alphard Black: 1925/38-1976/77 repudiado tras su muerte por dejarle herencia a Sirius.

Arcturus Black III & Melania Macmillan: AB 1901-1991. MM 1???-1929

Lucretia Prewett-Black: 1925-1992. Se supone que su matrimonio no le proporcionó hijos, convirtiéndola en la tía de Molly, Fabian y Gideon. Solo que yo la maté al nacer Molly.

Molly Weasley-Prewett: 30 October 1949-. Se graduó en 1968. Bill was born in 1970.

Fabian Prewett: 1951-1980* (I have invented their dates since I haven't found them)

Gideon Prewett: 1951-1980*

Orion Arcturus Black: 1929-1979.

Walburga Black: 1925-1985

Dorea Potter-Black: 1920-1977. Rubia.

Cassiopeia Black: 1915-1992

Pollux Black & Irma Crabbe: ????

  
**BLACK FAMILY (Second Rough Draft):**

Arcturus Black & Lysandra Yaxley: AB: 1884-1959. Callidora, Cedrella and Charis' parents.

Arcturus Black III (Lord Black) & Melania Macmillan: AB 1901-1991. MM 1???-1929. Lucretia and Orion's parents.

Pollux Black & Irma Crabbe: ???? Walburga, Alphard and Cygnus' parents.

Cassiopeia Black: 1915-1992

Callidora Longbottom-Black: 1915-1986(minimum). Neville's grandfather's mother and along a daughter called Enid nobody knows shit about.  
Harfang Longbottom:   
Neville's grandfather was born before 1947-I'll assume he died in 1987.

Cedrella Weasley-Black: 1917-1950/96. Arthur y Bilius' mother.  
Septimus Weasley:

Charis Crouch-Black: 1919-1973: Barty Sr's mother along two nameless daughters.  
Caspar Crouch:

Dorea Potter-Black: 1920-1977. Blonde.  
Charlus Potter:

Lucretia Prewett-Black: 1925-1992. Originally she was the aunt to Molly, Fabian and Gideon but for Overlay's sake she'll be their mother. She originally died in 1992, but for narrative's sake I'll kill her when Molly is born in 1949.  
Ignatius Prewett:

Walburga Black: 1925-1985

Alphard Black: 1930-1976/77. Blasted off the Family Tree after he left everything he had to inherit for Sirius.

Orion Arcturus Black: 1929-1979. Sirius and Regulus' father.

Cygnus Black & Druella Rosier: CB 1938-1992

Fabian/Gideon Prewett: 1947-1980* (I have invented their dates since I haven't found them)

Molly Weasley-Prewett: 30 October 1949-. She graduated in 1968. Bill was born in 1970.

Bellatrix Lestrange-Black: 1951- 2 May 1998

Andromeda Tonks-Black: 1953-

Narcissa Malfoy-Black: 1955-

**BLACK FAMILY (Third Rough Draft):**

Arcturus Black & Lysandra Yaxley: AB: 1884-1959. Callidora, Cedrella and Charis' parents.

Arcturus Black III (Lord Black) & Melania Macmillan: AB 1901-1991. MM 1897-1929. Lucretia and Orion's parents. MM dies after giving birth to Orion Black.

Pollux Black & Irma Crabbe: PB 1900-1977. IC 1901-1939 Walburga, Alphard and Cygnus' parents. After giving birth to Cygnus Irma was debilitated

Cassiopeia Black: 1915-1992

Callidora Longbottom-Black: 1915-1986(minimum). Neville's grandfather's mother, also had a daughter called Enid nobody knows shit about.  
Harfang Longbottom:   
Neville's grandfather was born before 1947-I'll assume he died in 1987.

Cedrella Weasley-Black: 1917-1950/96. Arthur y Bilius' mother. It is believed that Arthur was a seventh son.  
Septimus Weasley:

Charis Crouch-Black: 1919-1973: Barty Sr's mother along two nameless daughters.  
Caspar Crouch:

Dorea Potter-Black: 1920-1977. Blonde.  
Charlus Potter:

Lucretia Prewett-Black: 1925-1992. Originally she was the aunt to Molly, Fabian and Gideon but for Overlay's sake she'll be their mother. She originally died in 1992, but for narrative's sake I'll kill her when Molly is born in 1949.  
Ignatius Prewett:

Walburga Black: 1925-1985

Alphard Black: 1930-1976/77. Blasted off the Family Tree after he left everything he had to inherit for Sirius.

Orion Arcturus Black: 1929-1979. Sirius and Regulus' father.

Cygnus Black & Druella Rosier: CB 1938-1992

Fabian/Gideon Prewett: 1947-1980* (I have invented their dates since I haven't found them)

Molly Weasley-Prewett: 30 October 1949-. She graduated in 1968. Bill was born in 1970.

Bellatrix Lestrange-Black: 1951- 2 May 1998

Andromeda Tonks-Black: 1953-

Narcissa Malfoy-Black: 1955-

Sirius Orion Black: 3 November 1959-18 June 1996

Regulus Arcturus Black: 1961-1979


	2. Current Basic Draft

Arcturus Black II & Lysandra Yaxley: AB: 1884-1959. LY: 1882-1919/later. Callidora, Cedrella and Charis' parents. Arcturus Black III, Pollux, Cassiopeia, Marius (squib) and Dorea's uncle and aunt.

Arcturus Black III (Lord Black) & Melania Macmillan: AB 1901-1991/94 I'll kill him at 94 to suit me needs. MM 1897-1929. Lucretia and Orion's parents. MM dies after giving birth to Orion Black.

Pollux Black & Irma Crabbe: PB 1900-1977. IC 1901-1939. Walburga, Alphard and Cygnus' parents. After giving birth to Cygnus Irma was debilitated

Cassiopeia Black: 1915-1992.

Callidora Longbottom-Black: 1915-1986(minimum). Neville's grandfather's mother, also had a daughter called Enid nobody knows shit about.

Harfang Longbottom: Neville's grandfather's father: ????

Neville's grandfather was born before 1947-I'll assume he died in 1987.

Augusta Longbottom: was born before 1947-.

Frank Longbottom: 1959-. Black hair according to wiki.

Alice Longbottom: pureblood, born a year before the Marauders. Black hair.

Neville: 30 July 1980-.

Cedrella Weasley-Black: 1917-1950/96. Arthur y Bilius' mother. It is believed that Arthur was a seventh son.

Septimus Weasley: ????

Charis Crouch-Black: 1919-1973: Barty Sr's mother along two nameless daughters.

Caspar Crouch: ????-before 1996.

Bartemius Crouch Sr: 1933-27 May 1995. Dark hair. I'll assume he died around his sixties.

Msr Crouch: ????

Bartemius Crouch Jr: 1962-24 June 1995 Kissed. Blonde with brown eyes.

Dorea Potter-Black: 1920-1977. Blonde.

Charlus Potter: ????-before 1981. I'll assume he died together with Dorea if they were ambushed or something.

Lucretia Prewett-Black: 1925-1992. Originally she was the aunt to Molly, Fabian and Gideon but for Overlay's sake she'll be their mother. She originally died in 1992, but for narrative's sake I'll kill her when Molly is born in 1949.

Ignatius Prewett: ????

Muriel Prewett: was born between 2 August 1889 and 31 July 1890. She could be considered as a possible aunt to Ignatius, but for narrative's sake she'll be his older sister.

Walburga Black: 1925-1985

Alphard Black: 1930-1976/77. Blasted off the Family Tree after he left everything he had to inherit for Sirius.

Orion Arcturus Black: 1929-1979. Sirius and Regulus' father.

Cygnus Black & Druella Rosier: CB 1938-1992

Fabian/Gideon Prewett: 1947-1980* (I have invented their dates since I haven't found them)

Molly Weasley-Prewett: 30 October 1949-. She graduated in 1968. Bill was born in 1970. Originally her mother was Ginevra Prewett; in Overlay's Universe she'll be instead the aunt that raised her after her mother died (therefore she'll still honour her naming her only daughter after her).

Arthur Weasley: 6 February 1950-.

Bellatrix Lestrange-Black: 1951- 2 May 1998.

Rodolphus Lestrange: born before 1964-2 May 1998.

Andromeda Tonks-Black: 1953-

Edward Tonks: ????-March 1998. Blonde.

Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks: born between 1 September 1972 and 31 August 1973-2 May 1998.

Narcissa Malfoy-Black: 1955-.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy:1964-.

Sirius Orion Black: 3 November 1959-18 June 1996.

Regulus Arcturus Black: 1961-1979.


End file.
